


that's just the way you make me feel

by Significant_What



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Canon Compliant, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Post-Season/Series 01, SO MUCH FLUFF, a fictional bathtub that fits two people, disney prince viktor, romantic bath, welcome to my word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 04:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17800682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Significant_What/pseuds/Significant_What
Summary: prompt: "I want to marry you."





	that's just the way you make me feel

**Author's Note:**

> a little something i wrote as a way of killing the writer's block. way too fluffy, and not much of a story, but i like it. hope you do, too - and if you do, please leave kudos and comment, you know how much we writers love that shit.

Yuuri is never, ever, _ever_ going to admit it to anyone (no matter how much Phichit teases and hints and annoys him about it), but back in Detroit during college he enjoyed the occasional romance novel. Not the erotic kind, no sir, just the kind with soulmates and chance meetings and happily ever afters. Not erotica, but certainly not a genre you do parading around with. Yuuri still doesn’t know how Phichit found out about the books, he was so careful not to borrow him his Kindle.

What Yuuri has learned about those books is that at best, relationships and being in love is all kinds of magical. Yuuri is a realist, he doesn’t believe in love at first sight and he knows that those books exaggerate everything and that real life people have all kinds of package that romance novel characters don’t have. But Yuuri wants to believe that somehow, some way, he can still have that magical soulmate romance – and as of late, it kind of feels like he has.

Viktor is already half a Disney prince just by his looks. Yuuri has always thought so. But since getting to know him, Viktor has proved to be both more magical and more real than Yuuri could have ever anticipated. Viktor is not very patient, he has serious issues about keeping their kitchen squeaky clean, and he spends way too much money on stuff he doesn’t really need just because he liked the color or thought it would be a nice gift to someone some day. He lived seven years in a four bedroom apartment and kept three of those rooms locked because the empty spaces gave him the creeps. After Yuuri moves to St Petersburg he finds out that Viktor has three different sets of plates and no matching bowls and that most of the time he eats take away and doesn’t even use any of those dishes.

But Viktor is also so charming, so romantic, so unbelievably kind. He makes Yuuri’s toes curl with a simple smile. He makes it a point to take Yuuri out to dinner at least once a week, always to places that serve delicious meals that actually fit into their diet plans. Viktor brings coffee to everyone at the rink and makes sure Mila doesn’t go out without a scarf after spending the evening at their place. In the past three months he has helped four different stray dogs to the shelter, and he regularly donates money to a children’s hospital. If Yuuri didn’t know any better, he’d say a guy like Viktor doesn’t even exist.

And yet Viktor is very much flesh and blood. Yuuri woke up this morning way before he would have needed to on a rest day because Viktor rolled over and accidentally hit him on the nose with his elbow. Viktor burned their lunch because he was too busy watching funny dog videos to check the oven. He made Yuuri run an extra mile on their afternoon jog because he wanted to show him a display on shop window a little further away than where they usually run.

Yuuri goes to take a nap after their run. It takes a while to fall asleep, since Viktor is playing with Makkachin in the living room and apparently that involves a lot of squeaky noises and running. But Yuuri manages.

When he wakes up, it is to a gentle hand running through his hair, fingertips softly massaging his scalp on the way. Yuuri hums happily and cracks his eyes open, smiling when he sees Viktor lying next to him, so close that their noses almost touch.

”Hi there”, Viktor whispers and leans in to peck Yuuri’s lips. There it is again, the stupid way Viktor can make Yuuri’s whole body weak with the simplest of actions. Yuuri really should try and get a grip. ”Did you have a nice nap?”

”Mmh.” Yuuri stretches his legs and realizes that at some point Viktor must have come in and put a blanket on him. So thoughtful. Just for that alone Yuuri gives him another kiss. ”Did I sleep for long?”

”A little over an hour.”

Yuuri closes his eyes again and enjoys Viktor’s undivided attention for a little while longer. It’s not like he doesn’t get that a lot; Viktor is the kind of boyfriend and fiance that practically lives for their partner, living their own life undisturbed but still finding time to dedicate a wonderful amount of time to make sure the other feels important and loved. And Yuuri has found that he likes the kind of attention Viktor gives him. They’re both needy for affection. That’s another reason he thinks he’s finally found his fairy tale.

After a minute or two Viktor taps his fingers gently to Yuuri’s cheek, making him open his eyes again.

”Don’t go falling asleep on me again”, he teases, ”I drew us a bath. I know you’re still a little sore from drills I made you run yesterday.”

Viktor has done more than just drawn a simple bath. There are candles and bath salts and bubbles, and once Yuuri is settled in the tub Viktor hands him a glass of red wine before joining him at the other end.

(What they don’t tell in those books is that bath tubs are rarely designed for two people. Yuuri and Viktor have learned that this is the case in most hotel bathrooms. Maybe it’s a good thing Viktor likes to spend money on nice things – after all, if he didn’t have his bathroom redone five years ago, there’s no way Yuuri would be able to enjoy baths like this today.)

The water is just on the edge of hot, so it’s more or less perfect. Yuuri misses the onsen back home, but he has to admit that Viktor makes the best baths. And bathing together in a small tub is a lot more intimate and romantic than the public hot springs where anyone can walk in, including Yuuri’s father. There are a lot of perks in having their own place with a luxury bathroom and tub that fits two.

Yuuri holds Viktor’s hand on the edge of the tub and can’t wipe the smile off his face. If someone had told him three years ago, or even one year ago, that he would be here today, sitting in a bathtub with his idol, in love and wearing his ring on his finger, he has no idea how he would have reacted. Probably not very well. Yuuri wonders if he should take a picture of their linked fingers, just to have some kind of proof on days when he doesn’t believe it.

Yuuri absentmindedly thumbs the ring on Viktor’s third finger and thinks that this must be the happiest he has ever been in his entire life.

”I want to marry you.”

Viktor says it with such a tender smile, looking at Yuuri like he’s the most amazing thing he’s ever seen, that it actually takes Yuuri a moment to understand what he heard.

It’s weird, hearing something so beautiful and yet feeling dread about it. Yuuri looks at the ring again, then quickly makes sure he’s wearing his in his other hand. It’s still there. He’s aware that his mind tends to go to all the wrong places quicker than anyone can really follow, and yet he can’t stop it. Why would Viktor say something like that? Viktor knows how anxious uncertainty makes Yuuri, he shouldn’t just…

”V-viktor? I”, Yuuri swallows thickly, feeling his heart rate pick up a little. ”I thought we had this conversation already? Twice? In Barcelona and – and then a few weeks ago?” A terrible (totally irrational and uncalled for, when he later thinks about it) thought makes itself known and almost paralyzes him, even though Yuuri knows how stupid it is. ”We _are_ still engaged, right?”

With a squeeze on Yuuri’s fingers and his toes nudging on Yuuri’s hip, Viktor keeps that look on his face when he says, ”Of course we are. I just like saying it.”

And just like that Yuuri can breathe again. It’s not often, but sometimes Viktor manages to stop Yuuri’s anxiety from spreading before it gets too bad. Yuuri can feel his muscles relaxing, his jaw unclenching, and he uses the hold on Viktor’s hand to pull himself closer to the center of the tub; closer to Viktor.

”Don’t scare me like that”, Yuuri breathes, bringing their linked hands to his lips and kissing the ring. ”I mean, it’s a stupidly romantic thing to say, but oh my god. You know how my brain works.”

”I think the whole point is that no one has no idea how your brain works because it’s so unpredictable”, Viktor says. He mimics Yuuri and gets closer until their faces are touching and Yuuri is practically sitting in his lap. ”I’m sorry”, he mumbles, nuzzling their noses together, and Yuuri is so very happy that there’s no way anyone can walk in on them like this. ”I didn’t mean to scare you. But I _do_ want to marry you.”

Yuuri closes his eyes and rests his forehead on Viktor’s. The bath salts smell lovely and the wine has left a sweet taste on his tongue. Viktor runs a hand up and down Yuuri’s back and the falling droplets make musical sounds when they hit the surface again. Yuuri’s breath is back to normal, and when he opens his eyes he can see the laugh lines in the corners of Victor’s closed eyes. He imagines what they will look like five, ten, twenty years from now. It makes his heart speed up again for a completely different reason.

With a new smile, Yuuri hugs Viktor to his chest and lets out a content sigh. ”I can’t wait.”


End file.
